Broken Promise
by Secret Lilac
Summary: Sebuah janji dari masa lalu yang tak dapat ditepati itu terngiang kembali di telinganya, manik cokelatnya menatap sunyinya suasana Taman Bermain pagi itu. /"Benar! Sekali aku janji, aku pasti menepatinya! Jadi kau tenang saja Berry-Chi "/ Jauh disana, manik emas berselimut sclera hitam tengah mencari sesuatu yang hilang dibalik kegelapan langit Hueco Mundo.


**Broken Promise**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

Pasir putih membentang luas menyelimuti Dunia hampa tanpa kehidupan. Kegelapan malam senantiasa menghiasi langit berdampingan dengan bulan dan bintang. Tak ada yang dapat membedakan ataupun memahami perubahan siang dan malam, karena matahari tidak pernah muncul di tempat ini. Selamanya hanya akan diselimuti oleh kegelapan malam dan juga kehampaan. Tempat yang hanya dihuni oleh jiwa-jiwa yang terbuang dan tidak memiliki hak untuk berada di atas sana, mereka akan terus mengarungi Dunia pasir luas ini tanpa arah dan tujuan yan jelas.

Hukum alam sangatlah berlaku disini, barang siapa yang lemah maka dia akan mati oleh yang kuat. Kekuatan merupakan tujuan utama setiap jiwa-jiwa yang terlantar disini, mereka menghalalkan segala cara demi menjadi yang terkuat—membunuh sesama mereka lakukan demi mendapat kekuatan, tak peduli walaupun sang musuh sudah memelas meminta pengampunan. Berbelas kasih sama sekali tak ada dalam kamus mereka, pikiran mereka sudah tenggelam dalam lautan obsesi untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang terkuat dan berkuasa. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan melahap bagian tubuh sesamanya, berevolusi menjadi makhluk baru yang lebih kuat—semua dilakukan demi mencapai tingkat kekuatan yang tertinggi itu. Semuanya saling berlomba untuk menempati tahta Raja.

Tak jauh beberapa kilometer dari kawasan Las Noches, Hollow berlevel Adjuchas baru saja berevolusi menjadi Vasto Lorde dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rata-rata makhluk sejenisnya. Evolusinya sangatlah tidak normal mengingat begitu besar reiatsu yang dilepaskannya—hanya dengan merasakannya saja, para Hollow yang bernaung di sekitar tempat itu segera melarikan diri. Ketika ledakan reiatsu itu kian memudar, sosok baru dapat terlihat kini tengah berdiri diatas gundukan pasir. Warna kulitnya yang begitu kontras dengan kegelapan langit Hueco Mundo membuatnya dengan mudah terlihat. Mengenakan shihakushó berwarna putih serta memiliki surai perak yang panjang mencapai bahunya. Vasto Lorde yang baru saja berevolusi itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi terus terpejam, bola mata emas berselimutkan sclera hitam itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua manic emas itu hanyalah kegelapan langit Hueco Mundo—tempat dimana ia menginjakan kakinya kini serta suara lengkingan keras yang berasal di sekelilingnya. Vasto Lorde tanpa nama itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Ia tetap berdiri disana dan menatap langit malam yang luas. Tatapannya seakan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu yang berada jauh dibalik kegelapan langit Hueco Mundo. Tetapi ia sendiri tak dapat mengidentifikasikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia cari. Ia hanya dapat merasakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya saat ini…

Tapi entah apa wujud dari sesuatu itu…

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Karakura, terlihat seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam sekolah tengah berjalan melewati Taman Bermain menuju Sekolah. Pemuda yang memiliki surai secerah Sang Surya dengan kulit tan yang manis itu sekejap menghentikan langkahnya, salah satu tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana sedangkan yang satunya menenteng tas sekolah miliknya. Semilir angin berhembus kencang membuat suara gemerisik dedaunan di atas pohon.<p>

Menyesap bau segar yang disuguhkan oleh angin pagi untuknya, manik cokelatnya tampak mengamati Taman Bermain yang terlihat sepi dini hari. Beribu kenangan lama segera memenuhi pikirannya ketika matanya menyusuri Taman tersebut, mulai dari bangku-bangku yang biasa di gunakan bagi orang tua untuk duduk sambil mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain hingga arena-arena permainan anak-anak yang tersebar di sekitar Taman. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengamati Taman Bermain yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah meskipun sudah sekian tahun berlalu, Ia juga masih sangat hapal dengan letak-letak arena permainan yang masih berada di tempat yang sama. Ayunan, Bak permainan pasir, Jungkat-Jungkit, Cangkir putar—semua permainan yang selalu ia nikmati semasa kecil.

Sejenak ia dapat melihat suasana masa lampau yang selalu menghiasi alam bawah sadarnya, Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara canda dan tawa itu di telinganya layaknya suatu hal yang nyata. Taman yang tadinya sepi tanpa ada seorangpun kini terlihat begitu ramai dengan para bocah-bocah cilik yang sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari dan saling bercanda tawa dengan riangnya juga para orang tua terutama Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk bercakap dengan sesamanya diatas bangku Taman. Suasana ini terlihat begitu nyata untuknya—ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebatas ilusi yang diciptakan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Ia dapat melihat masa-masa indah itu kembali lagi padanya. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Yang terakhir sampai, dia jadi telur busuk~"

"Mó—! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Ketika telinganya menangkap suara itu, manik cokelat itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat dengan jelas sosok cilik dengan balutan jaket merah menyala yang dikenakannya tengah berlari melewatinya. Surai perak yang begitu kontras dengan warna pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan serta seringaian kecil yang terpasang di wajah cilik berkulit pucat itu. Sosok itu berhenti sejenak setelah berlari dan kini tepat berada jauh di depannya, perlahan sosok cilik itu berbalik dan kini memandang tepat ke arahnya. Ia merasa bibirnya bergetar begitu melihat sosok cilik di depannya, matanya tidak dapat berpaling menatap manik emas berkilau yang memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disana, Chi-Chi?" tanyanya dengan suara malas. Nada suara yang digunakan sosok cilik itu begitu kental dalam ingatannya dan juga nama panggilan yang ia gunakan itu.

Ia hanya bisa termangu di tempat ia berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain tetap diam dan berdiri.

"Kau itu… Jangan berdiri terus disana!" sahutnya mulai kesal—mungkin karena ia tidak bergerak menghampirinya dan tetap berdiri, sosok cilik itu mendengus pelan "Kemari…" ajaknya mengulurkan tangan mungil berkulit pucat itu di hadapannya.

Apa ia memintaku untuk datang kesana? Pikirnya masih tetap diam dan melihat tangan yang diulurkan untuknya.

Sosok cilik itu masih setia mengulurkan tangannya, kini ia menaikan sebelah alisnya "Kau itu kenapa Chi-Chi? Ayo kemari… Kalau tidak kita tidak bisa bermain sama sekali karena menunggumu…" sahutnya

Untuk sesaat ia merasa dirinya kembali lagi menjadi bocah yang seusia dengan sosok cilik itu—Ia dapat melihat tangan mungilnya sendiri yang kini berbalut Jaket biru cerah yang hangat dengan jemarinya yang menggunakan sarung tangan untuk tetap hangat. Manik cokelatnya mengerjap perlahan sebelum kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya yang masih setia menunggunya. Tanpa berpikir kembali, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyusul dan segera meraih uluran tangan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Chi-Chi, Ayo!" panggilnya

"Shiro… Shii… Shi-Nii—!" balasnya memanggil sosok itu

Tetapi ilusi itu segera lenyap seketika dan mengembalikannya pada sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Ia merasa kecewa dan patah hati kini hanya berdiri seorang diri di tengah arena Taman yang masih sepi. Semilir angin sekali lagi berhembus dengan pelan menerpa surai cerah yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat seakan ingin menahan luka lama yang ia pendam. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat menahan segala emosinya untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Iya-iya… Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang kau sudah puas, 'kan?"

"Janji?"

"Iya—!"

"Janji yang benar dong!"

"Che—Iya, Chi-Chi… Kakakmu ini janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kalau ingin bermain lagi. Janji! Kau dengar, 'kan? Aku sudah janji. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi!"

"Benar?"

"Benar! Sekali aku janji, aku pasti menepatinya! Jadi kau tenang saja Berry-Chi~"

Kini hanya tertinggal sebuah janji yang tak bisa ditepati dan hanya akan menjadi kenangan di dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejak Author;<strong>

**Salam untuk Fandom Bleach Indonesia~ **Saya hanyalah seorang silent reader yang baru-baru ini merangkap menjadi Author di FFn. Karena ngak tahan pengen nulis fanfic akhirnya akun ini tercipta deh. Mohon bimbingannya para Author-san** *bows*** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menikmati Fanfic ini~


End file.
